Secret Lover
by Tyler-Shae
Summary: Adam Lambert has a secret lover, so secret, even he dosn't know who he is


I have just arrived at my 1st Hollywood party, just knowing I was invited excited me, but actually getting here made all the hairs on my body stand up. I saw many of the celebrities I had been envying over through all my 20s. Now at 28 years old I am standing with the best of them.

I got myself a drink and leaned against the wall. I've never been shy before, I'm Adam Lambert, shy isn't in my vocabulary. I just didn't want to seem idiotic being the new comer to just squeeze myself into one of there groups. When I first became famous, I found out immediately Hollywood is like high school, you have to look good and be cool, also if you mess up, EVERYONE knows about it. It's full of Gossip and lies. But for some reason I love it. I love the flashing lights, the gorgeous people, and the screaming fans…. I just had to be careful not to mess up… and setting a bad impression on the A listers would put you at the bottom forever, never to fully return.

I sip on my drink and wait for someone to approach me. It didn't take to long, but the people that wanted to talk to me weren't exactly people I wanted to talk to. Miley Cyrus, I'm sure she's a sweet girl through it all, but being a 17 year old girl, she REALLY gets on my nerves. The way she talks, and the things she thinks are issues just really bug me. So when she sauntered he way over to talk to me, I smoothly squeezed my way through the crowd. I was about to congratulate myself for successfully avoiding her when I backed right into someone. I feel them topple over, I squeeze my eyes shut and turn around, when I open my eyes I see the person I had knocked over. He looked up at me, for a second I thought he was going to be angry and start yelling at me in front of all these people. My breathe lightened though once I saw he was laughing, only to tighten up again when I realized who he was. Taylor Lautner, cute as a button, and hot as hell. " Hello." he said giggling. I blushed and reached my hand out to him to help him up. " I'm sooooo sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over, I was jus…."

" Relax man, it's cool." I pulled him to his feet, now my tongue is all tied up, and I don't know what else to say.

" Bye." Is the best I can manage before I pretty much ran away.

I found a empty room, I don't really know if I'm suppose to be here, but I don't care. Anything to get away from the… awkwardness.

It is a small room, little red couches, and brand new looking coffee tables. I barely have time to look around though before I hear someone come in behind me. I was about to turn around and make a excuse for being here when two arms wrapped around me, one hand covering my mouth. I try to scream. I try to wiggle and thrash away, but the arms are too strong. And the hand covering my mouth is keeping my scream from being heard.

" Shhhh, I'm not going to hurt you. Stop squirming." For some reason I listen, and stop.

I have never thought I would be raped before, nor did I expect to be killed when I got dressed to come to this party.

" If I let go of your mouth, will you stay quiet?" He asks me. I nod. " O.k." he let go of my mouth, but kept a firm hold around me.

" Please don't hurt me." I say as calmly as I can.

" I'm not going to hurt you."

" Then what do you want?" I began struggling with his arms again, I do not trust he's not going to hurt me, he's lying to me.

" Stop it!" He orders, tightening his grip.

I keep struggling, trying to kick him or elbow him, unsuccessfully I thrash at him. Not even putting a dent in the situation.

" Stop it, Adam." He pressed his lips to my ear, and seemed to purr the words. It soothed me, but only for a moment.

" LET GO. LET GO OF…" His hand was over my mouth again before I could finish.

" Adam, I swear, I won't hurt you, let me prove it." He bit at my earlobes, nipping at the sensitive skin, making my struggles cease. He nibbled down my neck and licked my collar bone. His touches felt to good to be hostile. I began to grow very limp in his arms. " I'm gonna let go of you with one arm o.k.. don't move." As promised he removed one of his arms, returning it a second later, wrapping something around my head. A blind fold.

It took me almost 30 seconds to realize the stranger had completely let go of me. I now stood here on my own free will. _run Adam! Run! Get out before it's too late!_ my mind was telling me to run, but something else was telling me to stay. I can not see since the stranger had blind folded me, but I knew he was still there, watching me, it felt like.

" Are you lonely Adam?" He asks, I can feel him growing closer. Suddenly a arm snaked around my waist, and a line of kisses was being planted down my throat.

" Uhh." Is all I can muster.

" I can make you feel good, if you want me too." he paused rubbing a hand up my chest. " Do you want me to?"

I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hand. His words did sound good, but then again, I don't know this person, his idea of good, might not be safe.

" I don't know…. I don't even know what you look like, you wont even let me see you…. No, I mean…" He let go of me.

" I will leave if you don't want it." He turned away from me and took a couple steps.

I reached out to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. I know I'm being stupid but I don't want him to go just yet. " I do, it's just, you could be a nasty creeper. Saggy man boobs and all…"

He took hold of the hand on his shoulder and brought it down the front of his body, down down down, until I felt the bottom of his shirt under my palm. He lifted it and I was touching his skin. He guided my hand up and down his chest and abs. He defiantly wasn't nasty, his body felt so good, it made me grow hard just rubbing the muscular man.

I suddenly realize how hot this situation is, I'm blind folded plus a sexy mystery man wants to pleasure me. I pulled the man closer to me, silently agreeing to his obligation.

He wasted no time. He unbuttoned my shirt, licking the newly exposed skin with every button. As soon as he had my shirt completely unbuttoned he practically tore it off my shoulders. He drew a imaginary line down the front of my body with his hand, stopping when he reached the growing bulge in my pants. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and lightly bit at it. The sudden pleasure made my body twitch. I laid my arm on his back and rubbed it while he applied pressure to the hand on my crotch. He dropped to his knees and began fiddling with my belt, once he got it undone, he very forcefully pulled my pants down to me ankles. I kicked out of them. And stepped closer, not wanting to wait for my dick to be in his mouth. His tongue found my happy trail, finding its way down to the elastic of my briefs making my breaths become shorter. He kissed all around my bulge teasing it with little bites. I tightened my grip on my his hair, always a sucker for a little teasing. Finally he began to pull my underwear down, pnce they were to my ankles, I kicked them off as well. His lips slowly wrapped around the head, very professionally he bobbed up and down take more of me, then I thought he could. He licked up the base, and gently bit at the head. I moaned and gripped at his hair tightly, he is SO good at this.

Disapointedly he stopped, and got to his feet, I could feel his heavy breath on my face, he took my hand and guided my somewhere, where was known when I fell onto the little red couch I saw earlier. He was quickly on top of me, stabbing me with his boner. It felt so good. I grabbed a hold of it and began pumping, I brought my hand back, spit on it and began pumping it again. He moaned in my ear making me moan as well. He rubbed my chest and reached for my dick as well stroking it. " Mmmm Adam, you gotta fuck me." I obliged immediately and flipped us over. he wrapped his legs around my waist. I used my hands to find his hole since I can't see, I found it and stuck my finger inside. He moaned and pressed against my finger. " Fuck, more Adam, pleaaassse." I loved the sound of him begging, I stuck a 2nd finger in a pressed hard. I pulled them out and pushed them back in finger fucking him. Which he responded with thrusting back at me, was is pretty tight, two fingers seems to be the limit. " If you want my dick your gonna have to make me wetter." He quickly sit up an spits on my dick, using his hand to make it wetter, he spits again. " That's good." I push him back down, getting anxious to fuck him now. Slowly I stick my head inside him. Quicker then I thought possible he pushed against me shoving my entire dick inside of him. We both let out tiny screams of pleasure in unison. The tightness of his hole was soo good, it pulsated around my dick, filling my body with ecstasy. I began thrusting in and out getting into a rhythm. He clawed at my back, trying not to be too loud so no one come in here. He quietly moaned my name. I swoop my hand around searching for his dick. I find his hand on it tugging violently, I swat it away and took over for him. I jacked him in rhythm of the thrust until he came in my hand, I licked it off and continued thrusting into him until I am done. It wasn't much longer until I exploded inside of him. Breathing heavily, I fell onto his chest.

" Now tell me. Who are you?" I say as soon as I catch my breath. He didn't answer right away, he rubbed my head and stayed very quiet.

He sat up, forcing me to sit up with him. He pushed me against the side of the couch facing him, and straddled my waist. Slowly he reached around my head and undid the blindfold.

I blinked a couple times because of the sudden light, as soon as I saw who my Stranger was my mouth fell open, I couldn't believe it. My secret fuck was none other then Zac Efron. He smiled at me and stared at me with his blue eyes, before I could even react to the shock, he lunged forward and kissed me, shoving his tongue down my throat.

" I loved you on American Idol." He says.

END

A/N

I wanted the person to be someone you wouldn't expect, someone hot, and someone who could very possibly be gay (I'm not saying he is).. Tell me what you think.


End file.
